catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightwhisker98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue's WWikia Charart Contests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 16:25, February 27, 2010 Re: If the cat who you want to make doesn't have a page yet, you need to create their page (see my tutorial, link on my userpage, for correct way to make a character page) then put it up for approval. We need to have a page to put the charart on. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Ummm... Night? I just wanted to let you know.... there's no such Clan on here as CloudClan. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, DarkClan, BloodClan We also have Tribe of Rushing Water & The Ancients, and StarClan and the Dark Forest. The kittypet/loner/rogue page is Twolegplace. See here: http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans_Wiki#Links. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Welcome Welcome, Nighty! Well, to join a Clan, you have to ask the Leader of the Clan on the talk-page, asking them to join. Explain things? (: Troutleap 01:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan Joining I feel like I have respect when people ASK me to join, instead of adding themselves. Sure you can join, But I dont think im going to let many others join it. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dawnbrook Yes, of course! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? If so join the channels: #deepinTCterritory #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bluemoon Why not? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 01:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) On the bottom, there is a white bar. CLick on it (once, unless you scroll) and start typing! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Check out ThunderClan Camp and see what you find. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can roleplay one. I plan to make Bluemoon have three, Dewkit, Volekit, and Frostkit. Which one will you play? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 21:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can take them over. Tell them I let you. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 22:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Go to ThunderClan Camp and post please. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 00:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure! add yourself. :) Echo-Wave 19:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on #wikia-thunderclan'snursery as Yewfoot and/or Volekit. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Surer I just left a message. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) http://sketchfu.com/drawing/837720-volekit-dewkit-and-frostkit The kits. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 16:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oceanleap Sorry Oceanleap has a mate... But Mistdapple wants a mate.... Lets meet at the windclan camp. Echo-Wave 00:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ravenheart so your saying Swiftwing is his mate. :( oh well i will ask Hawkey or Blue for a mate. Echo-Wave 19:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay well after i messaged you Ice made her cat fall in love with Mistdapple. :( But Echowave(Of thunderclan) is looking for a mate ':) Echo-Wave 23:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) look on the page. :) Echo-Wave 22:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC REPLY Already on it. Join #windclanscamp, and #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans , and #wikia-thunderclan'scamp . [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) http://sketchfu.com/drawing/848350-bluemoon-yewfoot-and-the-kits §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) WC Sure, we can also RP on webchat : #windclancamp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 20:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) re: Sure, ill chat. What channel, and, RP or Chat? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 19:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) she is! Echo-Wave 21:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well I was gone all day and I had a bad day so to come home and to see that im kinda sad. Echo-Wave 22:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Windclan is getting full. Plus we made a deal about OceanXGray. So Im really upset to see that Snowmist is his mate. Echo-Wave 22:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) She really was! But i can't argue with you if you made him fall in love with Snowmist... I was going to make her ask him but then you left. Echo-Wave 22:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) what? What is the IRC? I've heared about it but i don't know what it is. sure i'll be there, just wait a minute.Leaf , 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) re Sorry nightwhisker I just got back from being out :( Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but be warned theres about 3 other users on ;) Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) sketchfu i joined! its fun! http://sketchfu.com/profile/Echowave101 Mint-Blaze 19:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Swiftwind IRC Sure, main channel. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kit blanks Well, I'm acually not that good at blanks. Have you noticed my leader blanks? They are epic fails XD I really really liked those ones you had just before you changed them, they were awsome! If you can get those back, then I'll take over. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do like those. I'll see what I can do about the males, and then reupload soon. But, do you know if it's possible to draw a picture of a cat on paper, scan it, upload it onto your computer, and use it as a blank? My leader blanks are a bit suckish, so I was thinking about trying that. Is it possible? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to try it. See ya later! :D (gotta go to dinner) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Caveguards Well, Roar isn't the boss of the caveguards. He's just the first one to join. You can go ahead and add yourself; and I can tell Mousey that you joined her Tribe. Sounds cool? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 14:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ]] 23:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tommorow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) re: IRC Already on it. ;D [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 19:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alpine sorry Nightwhisker ive just finished him really sorry uhm...maybe next time? Pebble2Pineow 22:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) sure we can =] uhm just one question well since i had to ask Blue to join Thunderclan do i need to ask someone else for windclan or riverclan?Pebble2Pineow 22:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok. EchoKit 13:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: The admins and I are discussing this together- not just me, so I'll have to get back to you on that. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 22:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can I RP Ashkit in WindClan? Raven Randomness! 21:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) And btw, how old is he? What?! This wikia? Why?! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what do you mean? Is she leaving cats of the clans wikia? Because I already knew that she quit Warriors Wiki [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Night, i was going to take Hawkfire. EchoKit 23:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Charart Could you make chararts for a couple of my cats? I would really appreciate it. Here are their descriptions: Blazepelt Slender orange tom with white face and black paws Blue eyes Darkfur Dark blue-gray tom with black stripe on back Hazel eyes. Thanks! Spiderpaw We're on the irc (main channel) about to do Spiderpaw's warrior ceremony [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaf Whisker Leaf Whisker pads up to Lightning Strike. "Hi Lightning Strike. I have a question, will you be my...my...my mate?" Leaf whisker asked him. Mistcloud 13:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) irc? main channel. Mistcloud 14:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, don't worry about it :) Sure, main channel [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi NightyWildpool98 23:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nighty! Hi Nighty! [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Cats for SC Hmm........ -dramtic pause- -ANOTHER dramtic pause- -2 hours later- Sure, why not. Have him/her message me what they look like, And I will add them. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 00:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry Night. I don't think TigerXEcho is good. Sorry. Mistcloud 23:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok but don't be surprised if Fire, Ice and Bracken are there. Mistcloud 20:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) yes. Stormheart will help Mistcloud and her kits. Mistcloud 23:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC? Sure. I just don't want Fire or Icy there. They are very mean to me. Main WillowClan channel. Mistcloud 21:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-willowclan Mistcloud 21:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC I'd love to, but I can't :( However, I'm not sure what you mean about not being invited on the IRC... do you mean it won't let you get on? If so, you should talk to Icy about it. See ya around :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 19:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Night, About the IRC you know what happend I guess? And now Ice needs to invite us, cus she seems to have forgoten to take that off :D For now why not just use #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans ? Shruggytalk 19:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) your wiki. Okay, I'll join your wiki, I love roleplays! Clarris 19:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Q Sure! [[User:Construction Worker|'C']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'W - ']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project|'Beechkit for Approval!']] 20:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :) Here you go, Nighty! For our friendship. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Night! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry, Night, but I don't think I will have the time to roleplay Sorrelkit. You can give her to someone else, if you want. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll take her... [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 23:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ancients Do you still want a cat in the Ancients? If so, add her to the allegiances and create her page, please. Thank you. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 00:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) spiderstep I was looking at spidersteps page and i thought Spiderstep and Moonpaws were suppostec to be mates?reply.Leaf , 01:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Smallfoot I could try to help, but both my adult toms in TC have mates already :( I could try to create another, or take one from another clan. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 22:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Mates Can Magicheart be Wolftail's mate insteed of Spellclaw? And about Smallfoot I havd the perfect tom for her. Stormmask. He is like Zack He thinks he's a chick magnet. He's perfect for her! 'Brookpaw' 01:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) WHAT? NOOOO! I will not forget that! I want SmallXStorm to happen! No! I don't care! Fine make that happen. But really! I will just kill Stormmask! We had a deal! I am really upset. EVEN CRYING! 'Brookpaw' 00:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. Me and Icy talked about it and she agrees that Stormmask should stay being Smallfoot's mate. We had a deal. ;) 'Brookpaw' 01:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Icy joined our wiki! :D 'Brookpaw''' 20:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) re: um...i dunno due to the reason i'm not leader of thunderclan. ask blue, she'll know. MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 21:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sounds fine. Go on and make the blanks- just reserve them! =) Mousetalon!! 14:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Berrypaw I'm sorry, but there is already two medicine cat apprentices. There cannot be three, and anyways, you needed to ask Maple to be a medicine cat. I'm sorry, but can you please remove her? Or make her a regular apprentice. Icefall Icy Winds 14:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Why me? I'm not his roleplayer. :| Icefall Icy Winds 18:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Angel Angel Request example: Lightfeather Angel To: Amelia Description: White and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Halo Color: Gold and Amber Other Stuff: Nothing Roleplayer: Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Woah, CHILL! I had NO idea that all happened! God, give me a chance in live, will you? Icefall Icy Winds 17:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC)